Mile High Club
by Summerdaize111
Summary: Imagine if by chance, newly coneverted city girl Rory Gilmore, was to bump into the likes of Nate Archibald. Sky high thrills in this smut. Please read and review xoxo


She'd finally done it. She'd made it big time. New York City was upon her. The young journalist gazed out of the window to the city below her. A first class view was nothing to be snubbed at but as the seatbelt bell sounded, she was interrupted by the sudden urge to get a tipple of her choice. She arose from her seat and headed for the bar. It was two maybe three in the morning, so the majority of the passengers were either asleep or well settled into their movies and box sets. There were low lights beaming softly from above the cabins that lit the walk way, but the city lights were becoming evermore so clear and clear like an upside down city of stars. Rory aimed to look down as she embarked upon the short journey through the first class cabin.

The bar was modernly lit with royal blue undertones. A smooth crescent shape with a dapper man to tend behind. White shirt, black tie, white gloves, black jacket, he stands to attention in the centre in the midst of an array of beverages, alcoholic and mixers. The idea of a strong martini watered mouths, and pushed her stride further towards the bar, where on the counter waited sophisticated dry roasted nuts and green olives. Delectable to look at, disgusting to taste to the refined pallette of the junior Gilmore girl who'd been brought up on 'anything Luke's Diner' with a side nourishment of candy. And on the common occasion - international takeouts.

Finally she reached the bar, where she awkwardly but classically stuttered upon her order.

"A gin martini please…dry."

"Make that two…" emerged a figure from the darkest corner.

"Oh and by the way Giles," he said outstretching one arm, "Go Fish." He put down a fan of cards on the bar up-facing revealing their value.

"Of course Madame." The bar tender responded before looking to his right at the mystery man on the opposite side of the bar, "You always were a good player, Master Archibald." He said placing another fan of cards upon the already settled set.

"Business or Pleasure?" Questioned Nathaniel as he held unavoidable eye contact with Miss Rory Gilmore.

"Oh business," she responded shyly. "I'm a reporter." She added meeting his eyes.

"Ahh" he cried sarcastically, "if you weren't so pretty I would have ran a mile by now." There was an awkward pause.

"But obviously not, because we're on an airplane, then I would die…duh." He broke the silence with a charming realisation of lack of realism. She giggled softly in reaction.

"Two martinis' for the lady and the sir." Giles set down the two drinks on paper napkins. "Shall I add it to the tab?" He questioned looking at Nate, failing to even acknowledge that Rory was rummaging in her purse to find her wallet.

"Yes, that will be all Giles." Responded Nate with a polite grin and subtle nod. Giles silently nodded back, with a few brisk touches on an iPad.

"That will cover both, dear." He said placing a hand on her purse stopping her rummaging.

"Oh, uh." She sounded, surprised.

"You're welcome." Nate cut her off with a devilish smile.

"No, uh, thank you." She said, "but I can just…" she began to look in her purse again.

"No, no seriously don't worry about it," he said replicating giles' earlier action, "just tell me your name in return."

"Oh, Rory Gilmore." She said nodding awkwardly, "but seriously, thank you."

"It's no problem, I'm Nate. Nate Archibald."

She was star struck for a moment, she'd heard of him, seen pictures. But definitely heard more than seen. The upper east sides most eligible bachelor, after Charles Bass but the wrath of Blair Waldorf wasn't quite worth it.

He was part of one of the clickiest cliques in America - every girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be him. And here she was standing in front of him having drinks bought for her by him.

She hadn't noticed that Giles had magically disappeared. Perhaps it was a trick from a quiet command of the bachelor before her.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Nate? Archibald was it?" She asked trying to retain her nonchalant journalist - ness about her.

"Yeah." He responded. He downed his martini in one. "Fancy another?" He asked already making his way behind the bar.

"Where did the man go?" She questioner looking around after taking a fair sized gulp from her drink.

"Oh Giles?" Nate said back turned to her inspecting the selection in front of him. "He has bitches he has to fuck so he usually clocks off around 2.30, 3 o clock." He said turning around to her two bottles in hand.

She laughed, leaning forward on the bar stall.

"Bitches he has to fuck?" She repeated through laughter, the language so unfamiliar to her she almost sounded foreign in her repetition.

"Mhm," he replied straight faced. "I hear Mary in the cabin crew's husband isn't giving as good as he's getting back on hard ground so she gets a little extra up here. She's economy class, but what ever floats your boat I suppose." He reeled off this entirely bogus anecdote in an entirely nonchalant manner.

"Orrrrr," she began after the second and final large gulp of her drink, "flies your plane." She joked making eye contact with him.

"Very clever but utterly awful." He quipped back with a chuckle. "So…I could try my hand at shaking another martini but I think that's a shorthand route to the removal of at least of our eyes, and you definitely don't need that with blues like yours." He said without looking up, "So, scotch it is." He said pouring too tumblers, Bass style.

She didn't object and watched the young man pour the drink, he took both of the glasses and walked out from the bar in the opposite direction of her.

"Follow," he called back, "and grab the bottle."


End file.
